How Nakatsu Stole Christmas
by AniMa17
Summary: A two-shot about how the Osaka Gakuen Students enjoy their Christmas party...with a twist?
1. How Nakatsu Stole Christmas

Aside from my Kuroshitsuji fanfic that I haven't finished yet, I think this is going to be my second non-100-worded story that I'm going to make. :-bd This is taken from the live-action (because that's what I watched) series of Hanazakari no Kimitachi e = Hana Kimi! Hope you'll like it. ;)

Disclaimer: Could I just have Nakatsu? Please? It's Christmas!

* * *

**How Nakatsu Stole Christmas**

"SANO!" Ashiya Mizuki bolted to their room door, _slightly_ making her/his roommate flinch **(A/N: Leave it all up to Ashiya to make **_**Sano**_** flinch!)**. "Christmas is gone!" [S]he said, wiping the sweat running all over her forehead. Sano Izumi glared at him/her behind his book.

"_What_?"

Ashiya glared back impatiently at him. "Christmas," [S]he made patting motions on the air as she kneeled down on one knee **(A/N: Hahaha that didn't make sense…)**. "Gone." Ashiya then did an 'imagination-Spongebob-style' movement with his/her hands. Sano once again held a staring game with his short roomie.

"This is also my problem because…?"

"Nakatsu's also missing!" Nanba Minami and Taiki Kayashima burst in through the door as well, this time, making both roommates flinch. A strong physical force then pulled Kayashima towards the study table **(A/N: Or maybe someone from outside pushed him in? It's more sensible. :)) )**.

"DON'T TOUCH _MY_ NANBA SENPAI!" The coerced high-pitched voice of Senri Nakao appeared behind Nanba, his hands running up and all over a disturbed dorm head; Nanba swatted the advances away **(A/N: Sinful Paradise instead of Hottie Paradise; anyone remember that?)**.

"The Christmas tree's been destroyed too!" Kyogo Sekime popped his head inside the remaining space left in the door **(A/N: Go Sekime!)**. "The food: half-eaten!" Shinji Noe yelled from between everyone's legs** (A/N: So desperate? :)) )**.

* * *

"The gifts were stolen _and_ destroyed!" Masao "Oscar" Himejima shrieked from outside the window, being another person to scare the living emo-ness out of Sano and the randomness out of everyone else from Dorm 2 who, while screaming like little girls, fell inside the small room on top of one another.

"What the gingerbread bikinis are you doing here?!" Nanba struggled to escape the weight of his underlings **(A/N: HAHAHA Nanba, you smexy perv.)**.

"Even the Christmas lights and decors were wiped out extinct. HOH!" Megumi Tennouji kicked open the window he and Masao appeared from.

* * *

By then, Sano was no longer surprised by anyone's sudden appearances.

"Basically, you're saying everything is ruined on a Christmas day?" Hanayashiki Hibari **(A/N: With…Hibari FOOOH!) **'suddenly' arrived on Sano's bed.

'_What the hell, everyone…'_ Sano death-glared at her; Ashiya climbed up on his/her own bed- how [s]he didn't want St. Blossom's Academy to come **(A?N: Why, oh why? ;P)**!

* * *

Apparently, that wasn't everyone yet.

"What are you going to do?" A deep but curious voice echoed from the ceiling. As everyone cautiously shifted views to the top, a man's head went out the hole he made, being the last person to give everyone a heart attack **(A/N: Nice one, oldie! ;) )**.

"What's _Director Sawatari_ doing up _there_?!" Nanba made a face at him. Still talking inside the hole **(A/N: HAHAHA retard!)**, Director Sawatari answered, "This...was-"

"-said by the Principal herself." Everyone but the Osaka Gakuen trailed off, used to the trademark words of their director.

"Yeah, well, we can handle this and make a smashing awesome Christmas party!" Ashiya answered from his/her spot, where Noe, Sekime and some of Dorms 3 and 1 joined her/him. "YEAH!" Everyone chorused **(A/N: Such…harmony! ;'D)**.

A tad convinced, Director Sawatari replaced the tile covering the hole and disappeared **(A/N: That. That's what's really weird.)**.

* * *

"So how are we going to do it?" Ashiya smiled at everyone.

Or at least at Sano, who, aside from him/her, was the only one left in the room. Plus, he was no help, having fallen asleep from reading **(A/N: And leave it all up to Sano to make Ashiya despair!)**.

Nevertheless, [s]he rolled up his/her sleeves and begun to grab what was needed to revive the Christmas party and to find Nakatsu.

"Seriously, I wonder if this is my punishment for dressing up as a boy…"

* * *

Okay. Maybe I meant a two-shot. :D Reviews anyone? They're just as sweet as gingerbread men yet just as hard as candy canes. :))


	2. How Nakatsu Stole Christmas (part 2)

Here's to the second part of _How Nakatsu Stole Christmas_ and I think would be the last to the story! :D Because I did say two-shot. :D Merry Christmas, Hana Kimi fans! :)

Disclaimer: Okay, fine. How about I take Yuujiro instead?

* * *

**How Nakatsu Stole Christmas (Part 2)**

Yuujiro was never an obedient little dog. Even his Yuujiro Juniors, they were all just as mischievous as their dad **(A/N: He must be proud…)**. Also, Yuujiro never let anyone approach him except for girls, Sano, other dogs **(A/N: Like his sons!)** and cats. Yes, _cats_ **(A/N: It was in one episode. :)) )**. Now why are you being told this? You'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Hauling up the box of dorm-made Christmas decors towards the field where the Christmas party was to be held, Ashiya bumped into Dorm 1 **(A/N: That must've hurt, judging from the fats-turned-muscles. :P)**.

"It was cowardly of us to abandon a soldier in battle," Tennouji took the supplies from a surprised Ashiya. "For that, we shall join you in your mission to make a 'smashing awesome' Christmas party!" **(A/N: Hahaha imagine Tennouji saying that! xD)**

"HOH!" Every Dorm 1 member chorused.

Though [s]he needed and appreciated the offer for help, Ashiya thought it was about time those mush-brained-brawniness martial artists **(A/N: Well that didn't make sense!)** get punished.

"Okay, then. Check if all the comfort room waters are clean."

"HAI!" They answered as they, unquestioningly, marched off to the school buildings **(A/N: Idiots! Idiots, all o' ye!)**.

"Use your tongue," Ashiya continued, with the backs of Dorm 1 and his/her back facing one another "And mark down those with unclean water." [S]he smirked evilly.

'_Umeda-san's definitely going to enjoy having his clinic full of _supposed_ hotties.'_

* * *

Next to replace were the tables, chairs and dinnerware. "Yosh!" Ashiya prepped himself/herself. Catering was going to be expensive, but tonight was Christmas; everything had to be perfect and memorable **(A/N: That's the spirit, Ashiya! :-bd)**.

"Don't even take out your phone, Ashiya-kun," The silky purr of Hibari ordered. Like an idiotic fanboy/girl, Ashiya obeyed **(A/N: HAHAHA!)**. "We need food, yes? Then the Hibari Four will take care of that!"

Kanna and Erika stepped forward and bowed before a once-again surprised Ashiya. "Forgive us for parting from you hastily," They pleaded with grace. "We were…er…"

"Save your excuses," Ashiya urged the two girls to stand up; enjoying the penalties [s]he was giving **(A/N: Evil Ashiya is Evil! :)) )**. "I have a job for you."

* * *

"Please clean all the droppings of our dogs," [S]he convincingly pleaded. Not only was this productive work, but the smell was starting to stick to their clothes after nobody wanted to volunteer to clean up after the pets **(A/N: But basset is the new Victoria's Secret! D:)**.

Hibari cringed, but composed herself. "Very well. Ladies, let us go to Dorm 2." Komari squealed. "I finally get to be in the room of Na-"

"Odanari, Komari!"

* * *

Ashiya's progress to a successful Christmas party was a good three percent. Hurriedly, [s]he grabbed the wish lists from the dorm entrances and began to make rounds, hoping his/her money would be more than enough **(A/N: Mine wasn't on **_**my**_** rounds…)**.

"Stoppu!" The overly-joyous voice of Germanophile Oscar delayed Ashiya's shopping.

"What?" [S]he demanded. Oscar, along with his caped followers, kneeled on one knee, their right hand over their chest; a sign of loyalty. "We have unprofessionally left the stage to a solo performer," He yapped as Ashiya scanned the bookshelves for a _The Fault in Our Stars_ book **(A/N: Most people wanted that book. What's so nice about it?)**. "And in performance arts, everyone must be on stage, doing everything with one another _on stage!_" He jumped, asking for Ashiya's hand, despite the ignorance of the latter being a girl.

"You want to showcase your talent and do everything on stage?" Ashiya turned to face the whole of Dorm 3 with the shoppers wondering why [s]he had such a peculiar group of friends.

"Then your task is to dress up as smoking hot ladies and do lap dances on random schoolmates. Remain in-character. Now go change!"

Everyone from Dorm 3 rushed out with Ashiya deciding to go back to the school as well. [S]he couldn't trust anyone anymore with the party; Kami, it was already becoming a turn for the worst ever since the panty thief incident **(A/N: Anyone still remember? ;P)**.

* * *

"I guess the Christmas tree's the last one on the list," Ashiya sighed as [s]he pressed the green dial on his/her phone. "Moshi mo-"

"_Why do I have a bunch of gorillas and yapping ladies in my clinic?"_

"So you don't think they're cute either, huh," Ashiya muttered to himself/herself, but Dr. Umeda heard.

"_Duh. And the women?"_

"I didn't expect them to go to the clinic after asking them to clean up after our dogs..."

"_Ashiya. These are _women_. Expect less; you're different from these girly gal pals."_

"Listen, doc, I gotta go. I'll call you back. And treat everyone in thirty minutes. Yes, including the girls. Yes, I'll pay for your hospital bills if you ever die of a woman's touch. Bye."

**(A/N: Best phone call EVER! xD)**

* * *

"We'll do the Christmas tree!" Kayashima, Sekime and Nakao jumped in front of Ashiya. [S]he wouldn't even be merciful to her own dorm mates **(A/N: DUN. DUN. DUN!)**.

"We're sorry for running off and leaving you like that, Ashiya," They said in unison. "That's alright," [S]he smiled mischievously. "What you need to do now is strip Sano naked and have him go to Oscar-san. Tell Oscar-san I included Sano in their group." [S]he looked at each one in the eye.

"The rest of you Dorm 2 will go caroling-" Sekime, Nakao and Kayashima laughed, finding their jobs easier, less painful and less embarrassing **(A/N: Or is it?)**.

"-Naked. Covered only with signboards you may customize. Collect as much money as you can. Now go!"

Stiff with shock, the three boys waddled back to where the rest of Dorm 2 was to inform the rest of the members about their tasks, given by the all-merciless Ashiya **(A/N: Catchy name. :-?)**.

And still, nothing was done. They were never going to recreate the Christmas party [s]he wanted for everyone. How was [s]he going to impress the newly-arrived Kagurazaka, Shin and Julie now?

* * *

'_And I haven't found Nakatsu nor-'_

A loud barking cut Ashiya short. _'Is that…?!'_ [S]he spun around to see whom she wanted to see most **(A/N: I love you all NakaZuki fans!)**.

"NAKATSU!" She ran full-throttle, threatening to crush him with either a hug or to the ground. "Yo, Mizuki," He grinned nonchalantly. [S]he punched him. "Itte!" He cried out, clutching his shoulder. "What was that for?!"

"For not being here at all! Where were you when I needed you?"

As the words rung in a flattered Nakatsu's head **(A/N: AWWWW. ;D)**, Ashiya noticed something else. "He was with you the whole time?" Snapping back to reality, Nakatsu looked at his companion and back at Ashiya, who was staring at him, waiting for an answer **(A/N: Their staring game's better than Sano's and Mizuki's! :D)**. "Yeah. I actually got to walk him without losing an arm."

* * *

"All I had to do was call Yuujiro 'Christmas' and he's all mine." Breaking his gaze with Mizuki, Nakatsu checked the scene behind him/her.

"We're having two Christmas parties?" He asked him/her.

"We are?" Ashiya was taken aback.

"The whole reason I disappeared was to redo everything in this party," Nakatsu rested his head on the shorter boy/girl **(A/N: And she didn't mind! :3)**.

* * *

"I only noticed after I captured Yuu- Christmas," He continued warily, careful not to use 'Yuujiro' while the canine was still present. "The tree was trimmed and relocated somewhere else,"

'_So the tree wasn't torn when we found its remains…' _Ashiya recalled.

"Then the food was all yesterday's leftovers, so I asked Nanba-senpai's mom if she could bring some food over, and she did," **(A/N: The old hag. Hahahaha Nanba. :)) )**

'_The food wasn't half-eaten; it was the same amount as it was when we kept it yesterday!'_

"And guys are just really horrible at gift wrapping, so I thought of hiring some people to wrap it more expertly so the gift would look real cool and it wouldn't break while it was still unopened," **(A/N: How considerate.. ;) )**

'_So Nakatsu really did tear the gifts open…just to wrap them in nicer ones…'_

"Also, the decors that we had were old and out of juice, so I got new ones!" Nakatsu concluded, showing off a picture of items from a store brochure that he cut off **(A/N: Who are you, MIsaki from Kaichou or Shizuku from Tonari?!)**.

* * *

"Wanna see where we're partying?" He winked at him/her, causing Ashiya to blush lightly **(A/N: Oh no, Sano… ;)) )**. "Ikke, ikke, go, go, Christmas!" He shouted, both canine and man running to an area wider than the field Mizuki planned to occupy **(A/N: I love you Ikuta-san! xD)**.

The Christmas tree was right smack in the middle of the area, tables and chairs surrounded it, a platform was prepared and decorated, the food had been well cared for, and the gifts were laid neatly around the tree.

"Whaddaya think?"

* * *

Still, Dorms 2 and 3 had to do what they were told, this time on stage, and the big finale was Sano, whom Mizuki could not stop laughing at. The Kris Kringle was done with much fun and ease, and the food: delicious.

"But what does Yuujiro have to do with anything here?" Mizuki wiped his/her mouth with the table napkin as Nakatsu cuddled his new canine friend.

"Well, Sano must be punished too, mustn't he?" The Kansai-speaking teen winked mischievously at his buddies.

"Oh yeah! And cause Sano got me for the Kris Kringle but didn't get me anything," He looked at him. "I stole your wallet and bought me a gift!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

And that's the end of the story! Yay! :D Aaaaand that pretty much sucked for a first time Hana Kimi fanfic. =_=" Sorry for making you read this piece of trash. D: Review instead? I'll permit flames! :D

And who knew Christmas was just Yuujiro?! :))


End file.
